The present invention relates to an improvement in a scrapbook which becomes able to increase or decrease the number of binder inserts, and a scrapbook wherein a storage portion in a front cover having a display window is provided to decorate the cover by inserting a bag-like display sheet thereinto.
There already exists a scrapbook and an album capable to increase or decrease the number of binder inserts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,450 relates to a flexible post binder, where a pair of flexible post is provided within a support portion in a back cover. After binder inserts are hung on the flexible posts through holes provided in the binder inserts, and after the front cover is hung or the flexible posts, the flexible posts are designed to be bent opposite to each other and kept fixed with top ends of the flexible posts pressed by a compression mechanism carried on the front cover of the binder. With the above structure, the desired number of binders insert can be varied. As to an album, instead of flexible posts, a long-cylindrical screw having plates in both ends thereof is also known.
Also, there has been an well known album having a display window provided within a cover, where a small display window is provided within the center of the cover to put a photo thereinto for decoration, and where the back of the small display window is covered up with a plastic plate to protect a surface of the photo. With such a plastic plate or a transparent film provided in the back thereof to protect a photo, a protuberance with thickness equal to that of a plastic plate or the like is formed. Therefore, it may happen that a photo is caught by the protuberance and ends of the photo may be damaged when inserted. As a photo for decoration is usually the most popular one for a user, having damage therein is not favorable.
On the other hand, it is not known to provide scrapbook having such a window. Even if a window is provided within a cover of a scrapbook, displaying a content is difficult since various shapes and sizes of things are filed as contents. This problem cannot be solved with applying a structure of a conventional display window of an album.
To solve the problem, an embodiment of the present invention adapts a scrapbook which becomes capable to increase or decrease the number of binder inserts, wherein a front cover has a double-structure to form a storage portion having an opening at one side thereof. The scrapbook is further composed of a display window provided within the upper cover of the front cover, and a bag-like display sheet that slides into the storage portion.
With such a scrapbook, filing contents can be displayed by the display window provided within a frame in the front cover by inserting the display sheet into the storage portion, and insertion of the display sheet is greatly facilitated.
With the scrapbook, the display sheet is made of a transparent synthetic resin sheet and has a bag-like structure having an opening at one side thereof, whereby a board of a binder insert can be slid thereinto.
By removing a board from a binder insert and by placing the board into the display sheet, filing contents can be exhibited in the display window.
Further, in another embodiment, a bag-like display sheet is provided, wherein a transparent synthetic resin sheet is laid on a surface of a thin board and three sides thereof are adhered.
A display sheet is to be strengthened by applying a thin board, and insertion into a front cover can be notably facilitated.